Before the Comet
by AgniKaiKyoshi
Summary: It's the New Year, and Aang and Nami OC are bored during Avatar Roku's yearly speech. [One Shot]


Chapter 1

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I've been meaning to write an Avatar fic (and my friends have been bugging me for the past two weeks to write one…). Anyway, I don't own the show (but that would be so awesome…), but all the characters I make up are obviously mine to torture as I please. Let me know what you think of this! Oh-and when you see this thing: Fire/Water/Earth/Air, it means that the time or place changed-kind of a transition fader or something similar.

It was the beginning of the New Year, and all the nations were joined in a celebration on Akira Island, in the center of the ocean, and a neutral ground for the four tribes. Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation was about to make a speech, as customary for the Avatar at such a festivity.

"We have accepted another year's challenges," he said, smiling benevolently at the four tribes from his podium. "And we have conquered them. Although the difficulties were perilous, and many lives were lost, we must keep faith in ourselves and each other." At this, a few women began to cry silently, mourning their losses; husbands and sons, fathers and uncles.

"Can you believe this?" eleven year old Aang asked his friend Nami. They were hiding behind the cabbage stand in the Common Ground square where Roku was making his speech.

"He's rephrasing what he said last year." Nami's navy blue eyes twinkled in delight. "Watch this," she commanded Aang. She moved her hands, gathering all the condensation from the cabbages that were sitting in the shade of the awning.

"You wouldn't," Aang teased.

"Of course I would," Nami cut in.

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying that you wouldn't do that unless I helped."

"Every time," Nami said, casting her giant droplet into the tornado that Aang had created between his palms.

"One, two…" Nami counted.

"Three!" Aang shouted, causing a few individuals standing near them to look around in confusion. He released the whirlwind and set it spinning through the crowd. It spurted and splashed water around the ankles of the people in the crowd; making the adults sigh in exasperation and the small children squeal with delight.

"This year," Roku continued from the stage area, "will be different. There will be more peace between the nations with the foreseen comet heading in our direction. It will-." Avatar Roku stopped mid sentence as he was spattered with a few drops of water on his face. He attempted to continue, but a mini-tornado was hanging around his ankles, and nearly succeeded in knocking him over. He looked in frustration and finally spotted a small boy with a blue arrow on his forehead sitting behind a cart of cabbages, laughing with a petite girl of the Water Tribe.

Fire/Water/Earth/Air

"Aang," Roku said. They were sitting in the Common Temple on the Island after the New Year speech. "It concerns me that you are unable to pay attention and show respect for a short hour to hear a speech."

"But the speeches are boring," Aang muttered, looking at a small clump of dirt that he tenderly kicked at.

"They may be boring," Roku sighed, "but they are tradition. Every year they have had them, as far back as I can remember, and as far back as the first Avatar."

"Well, when I'm Avatar, I won't give a speech," Aang said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You be careful about what you say," Roku replied, crossing the room and placing his hand on Aang's shoulder. "It may have completely different meaning when it comes time."

"It won't-I'm twelve years old, and almost an adult," Aang said confidently.

"Not quite," Roku chuckled. "You're eleven for another month, and no where near being an adult." Aang pouted.

Fire/Water/Earth/Air

"How much trouble did you get in?" Nami asked guiltily, since the whirlpool was her idea. They were sitting in the grass in the shade of a large willow tree outside the temple. The golden light was reflected off the grass that it speckled.

"None, actually," Aang replied. Nami looked surprised.

"Wow, I thought for sure that Avatar Roku would be really upset that you ruined his speech, even though it was boring."

"Indeed," Roku said, appearing behind them. Nami whirled around, a bright shade of crimson.

"Oh, Avatar Roku," Nami stuttered helplessly. "I didn't…I mean…" She looked to Aang to help dig her out.

Roku began to laugh. His high shoulders shook and his lips parted in a smile. "That's alright, I agree, it was boring." A wave of relief washed over Nami, and her face turned to its normal olive state.

"Let's play a game!" Aang said, instantly back to his normal, perky self.

"How about 'Earth, Fire, Water, Air'?" Roku suggested. "You need to work on your bending skills anyway, Aang."

"Ok!" Aang's eyes lit up with excitement. "One, two, three!"

Roku cast a jet of fire, and Aang hurled a rock at him. Nami dropped water on both from the nearby fountain.

"Looks like Nami wins that one," Aang said, shaking the spare drops from his bald head.

"One, two, three!" Roku shouted, this time creating a tornado, not unlike Aang's from the celebration earlier that day. Aang also conjured a tornado, which combined with the other tornado and began to spin furiously. Nami again sent a stream of water into the eye of the tornado. It sputtered and squirted out water, much to Nami's delight. It spun faster and faster, and spat water with greater force. One free drop flew out of the whirlwind and hit Nami square in the eye.

"Ow!" Nami shouted, turning away to clear her eye. No sooner did she avert herself did the twister knock her off her feet. She looked down at her torn pants and knee, which was bleeding slightly.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, rushing over.

"I think we should call it a day," Roku said, unwinding the tornadoes.

"I suppose," Nami said quietly, clutching her knee. Aang looked crestfallen. "You can still practice though, Aang," Nami said consolingly. She looked up, her deep blue eyes seemingly encouraging.

"Nah," Aang said, cheering up a bit. "I've had enough 'fun' for one day."

"Go on," Roku said. "Go play; your bending skills are improving, Aang."

"Thank you," he replied. "Come on, Nami! Appa can take us over to the other Island!"

"Sounds good," Nami said, relieved that Aang was taking her side. Aang opened his glider and they took off into the horizon.

Fire/Water/Earth/Air

Author's Notes: Well, it's a start. I've got some more characters and an actual plot line coming, but it's going to be a bit before I update-I'm trying to connect the characters and stuff and put them in the plot so it makes sense. It's not so easy, but I'm getting there. Chapter 2 should be up in a week or two. Please review-I'd like to know what you think of this!


End file.
